


【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 6

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12





	【ME】风中有朵雨做的云 6

6.

明明比这过分一百倍的事情都做过，但当Mark温热的手指触碰到他的掌心，Eduardo还是无法控制的脸红了。在夕阳西下的游乐场中，摩肩接踵的人群里，他们悄悄地、甜蜜地将十指紧扣。Eduardo的另一只手一直牢牢握着那只红气球的绳子，在Mark看上去那本应该是一片灰，但Wardo掌心的温度和眼里的笑意突然让他确定了——红色一定很美。

他们在冰淇淋车的拐角处分享了一杯樱桃汽水和一支棉花糖冰激凌，然后在无人经过时肆无忌惮地接吻。夏天的风拂过耳边，他们气喘吁吁地纠缠进了义工休息室里，Wardo在那里实现了他梦里的幻想——巴西玫瑰坐在Mark身上搂着他的脖子，任卷毛青年吻遍了他身上的每一寸角落，然后随着他的每个动作呻吟流泪，欲仙欲死。

“今天没有下雨。”高潮来临时，Mark微微喘息着抚摩过Eduardo鬓角的乱发。

“我爱你，Mark。”Eduardo喃喃地说。

他们又接了一个绵长而温柔的吻。

激情褪去后，Eduardo仰卧在Mark的腿上，把玩着程序员灵活的手指，他听到Mark的声音，遥遥的像是从另一个世界传来：

“嘿，Wardo。”

“我在这儿，Mark。”

“还记得我们认识的那个犹太人新生交流会吗？”

“记得。散场时我站在门口，突然起了一阵风，你把你的外套给了我——说真的，我那会儿不怎么想要，因为你看上去比我冷得多。更要命的是，你介绍完自己的名字就跑了，第二天为了把衣服还给你，我到处问有没有人认识一个叫Mark的卷毛小子。”Eduardo抱怨道。

“这就是我想说的，Wardo。如果你想要在学校里了解一个人更多的信息，现在我们可用的渠道太少了。为什么我们不能建一个网站提供这种服务呢？一个网上的交友社区，照片、资料，随便什么你都能点击进入、查看、浏览，在你的寝室里就能看到所有的一切。我说的可不是约会网站，我说的是把整个学校的社交圈都放到网上。”

“同时。”Mark停顿了一下，“它得设立门槛。你只能让你认识的人访问你的页面，就像录取一样。”

“哇哦。”Eduardo低声说，“这听起来真不错，Mark。”

“我们需要一点启动资金，租用服务器，把它放上网——你投资1000美元，之后我们三七开。你愿意当我的首席财务官吗，Wardo？”

Eduardo思索了几秒，又或者他根本没有思考。

“那就一起干吧。”他微笑着说。

 

他们刚确定恋爱关系，Mark就投入到了成千上万行代码之中，这让Eduardo有些许不安。但起码到目前为止，The Facebook是只属于他们的。至于Mark，他根本不在意，他信心满满地觉得他和Eduardo会有漫长的未来——就像他信心满满地相信The Facebook一定会成功一样。

在偶尔闲暇的时候，哈佛的不少角落都留下了这对小情侣的身影。他们像每一对普通的恋人那样，牵手、拥抱、在图书馆的楼梯间接吻、不分晴天雨天的做爱。和感情一起飞速增长的还有The Facebook的用户量，最初上线后，网站就挤爆了——两个星期后，“Facebook Me”已经成为了哈佛校园里的一种日常表达。

Mark也随之越来越忙——这一周里Eduardo难得的能看到Mark没有坐在电脑前，还是跟他一起来听Bill Gates的演讲。

他本来和Mark一样聚精会神的听着台上的人讲话，但他们身后不断传来轻笑声，这让Eduardo略微有些烦躁。他回过头去，看到两个漂亮的亚裔女孩正看着他和Mark，笑着窃窃私语。

“嘿。”离Eduardo更近的那个女孩倾身向前，低声跟他耳语，“你的朋友，是Mark Zuckerburg，是不是？”

“你认识他？”

“他创立了Facebook，不是吗？”

“是啊——是我们两个人，我们一起创立的。”Eduardo微笑起来。

“结束了一起去喝一杯吗？”女孩大胆地向他发出邀请，“顺便Facebook Me,你知道的。”

Eduardo本来想要拒绝，但他看着女孩殷切的眼神与红红的脸，以及四周悄悄观察他们的人群，拒绝的话还是说不出口。

“好啊。”他说，“结束后，我……和Mark，去跟你们喝一杯。”

 

“你不该答应她们。”Mark板着脸说，“我没有时间，我还要回去写代码。”

“好吧。”Eduardo耸耸肩，“那我自己去。”

他在Mark的脸颊上留下一个吻，然后轻快地小跑着离开。Christy——那个亚裔姑娘，和他约在一间高级俱乐部里见面。

Mark独自走回柯克兰，一路上他都有些心神不宁。回到宿舍后他草草敲了几行代码，然后就忍不住点开了Eduardo的Facebook。

他的Omega在一分钟前更新了一条状态：

“New Friends：）”

下面还配有一张照片，背景是某个看起来还挺高级的俱乐部，一个黑发黑眼的亚裔姑娘大笑着跟他合影，脸贴得离Eduardo很近。

Mark突然感到一阵烦躁。他知道照片里的这个beta姑娘是Wardo曾经最喜欢的那个类型，而她接近Wardo多半是出于某种目的——哈佛玫瑰在没创办The Facebook的时候就够惹眼了，更不要说现在。

Mark很快就通过那张照片定位出了他们现在所在的那家俱乐部，然后他合上笔记本电脑的盖子，走出了柯克兰的大门。

 

Mark抵达俱乐部的时候，Eduardo已经喝了不少酒。Christy是个有趣的女孩儿，好几次他都被她逗得前仰后合。Eduardo还沉浸在她讲的前一个有关鸡的笑话里傻笑，就看到Christy的眼睛亮了，她朝他的身后怒了努嘴——“你看谁来了。”

已经有些微醺的青年转过头去，惊讶的连尾音都拖上长长的软软的调子，“Marky？“

穿着拖鞋的geek面无表情地在他们的桌子前停下，他看着Eduardo，“我想你喝得太多了，你该不会忘了等下我们还有事情要谈？“

Eduardo完全不记得有这么一回事，他还没来得及发出疑问，就被Mark拽着手腕拖走了，甚至没来得及跟Christy告个别。

直到他被Mark摁在了洗手间隔间的墙上，也没想明白他们究竟有什么事情要谈。

“Maaaark……”他的背抵在坚硬的墙上，有点疼，情不自禁地就带了点撒娇的语气，“到底怎么了？”

Mark钴蓝色的眼睛冷冷地注视着他。

“你在跟她调情，Wardo。”

“我没有。“Eduardo拒绝接受这个无理的罪名，“我们今晚才刚认识，Mark。”

“她看你的眼神和我看你的眼神是一样的。“Mark慢条斯理的说。

都像狮子在盯着草原上的鹿。

读懂了他的言下之意，斑比的脸腾地一下就红了。

“你还喝酒了。“Mark继续说，“你不知道你喝醉酒的样子有多么引人犯罪。上次喝醉你跟我表白了，如果这次也喝醉了，你会不会又去跟其他人表白？”

这几乎算得上是无理取闹了。但Eduardo还是握住Mark的手，用软糯的声音跟他解释， “我只喜欢你，你知道的，Mark。”

“那么，证明给我看，就现在。“

他抓住Eduardo的手往下探去，斑比睁大了眼睛。

——Mark裤子里的某个部位早已坚硬似铁。

 

-tbc-


End file.
